The Ultimate Lifeform and A Vampire
by Zarathos97
Summary: In this universe were Shadow and the gang are humans. For Shadow it takes place after Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). In this Shadow gets in rolled in Youkai Academy because he's heard rumors that Black Arms have infiltrated and planning something dangerous in the monster realm but could this also be Shadow's chance at a normal life. Fusion manga and anime. Shadow/Moka


**The Ultimate Lifeform and A Vampire**

This story takes place in a universe were Shadow and the gang are humans but they still maintain their unique powers and skills. For Shadow it takes place after Sonic the Hedgehog (2006).

In this Shadow gets in rolled in Youkai Academy because he's heard rumors that Black Arms have infiltrated and planning something dangerous in the monster realm but could this also be Shadow's chance at a normal life. Also in this story everybody knows about "The Ultimate Life form" they just don't know who he is. With this story I plan on Shadow still having his bad ass 'I don't take shit from no one' personality but he's going to be a little bit sentimental and understanding from his memories of Maria. The one and only pairing in this story is going to be Shadow and Moka. He's still going to have the unwanted harem but it's just going to be one side. This will be a fusion of both the manga and the anime. Disclaimer: I don't own either Rosario Vampire or Sonic the hedgehog

Chapter 01: A New Beginning and A Vampire

Traveling on a bus lost deep in thought was boy. He had black hair with red streaks running through in a couple places and crimson red with oval pupils. He was wearing an all-black shirt under a black jacket with two thick red lines running along the sleeves, sides and on the back and white fur on the collar. On his hands he wore tow white gloves with a red wrist guard on top and two golden inhibitor rings one each of his wrist. He was wearing black jeans that also had two thick red lines on the side of his pants, one each leg. Wrapped around his waist was a chain that acted like a belt. At the end of the chain held in place an emerald green diamond about the size of a baseball. He was wearing his iconic hover shoes. The boy name was Shadow and he was the ultimate life form.

Shadow was looking out the window while fidgeting with his left inhibitor ring. He was thinking about how he heard from one of his contacts inside G.U.N that Black Arms was back. Shadow thought that that was impossible as he was pretty sure he defeated Black Arms when had destroyed Black Doom but then again for Shadow it wasn't unlikely since he gained his immortality from Black Doom. So it was possible that he can still be alive. While thinking about that Shadow some how wonder back to the topic that was always on his mind, Maria. Shadow kept on wondering that if Maria was still alive would she be proud of him. She was his best and only friend back on the ARK. He never wanted to disappoint her but there have been times when he almost tarnished the last request she gave him.

_Flash Back: Shadows Last Moment with Maria_

_As Shadow was placed in an escape capsule, he got one last loo__k at the girl on the other side__.__ She had large dark blue eyes and blonde hair. Her hair was wavy and held back with a blue hair band. She was wearing a dark blue top and a light blue dress. Her shoes were low heeled cobalt pumps. He was banging on the capsu__le doors calling practically yelling her name, begging for to let him out, begging her not to leave him alone. All he received was one of her graceful angelic filled smiles. She caressed the part of the glass where his face would be. Shadow placed his hand__ in front of hers._

_"Shadow-kun, this is most likely will be the last time we'll see each other. I want you to promise me that __you won't__ take revenge on people of Earth. I want you to promise that you'll become their friend and protect the people. I want you to__ give them a chance to be happy, just as we were on this space colony. And one last thing promise me that you'll live our dream of being able to live and be happy on Earth. I want you to be happy for both our sakes." Maria glanced at the locked door knowin__g it was only a matter of time as the door began to slide open indicating that the guards almost busted through. Maria turned back to look at the ultimate life form. This time Shadow noticed she had tears in her eyes. He heard one of the invading soldier y__ell a muffled stop at Maria. The last thing Shadow saw of his best friend was a tear stained angelic smile as she pushed the ejection button right as a bullet pierced her back._

_"Maria-chan" Shadow stared in shock as the capsule's escape hatch opened._

_"__Well looks like this is it, sayonara Shadow-kun." As his escape capsule began to descend, he was surprised when she gave him one last smile._

_"Maria-chan!" Shadow yelled as he fell down towards the Earth._

_Flash Back Over_

"Maria-chan." He slowly said her name saddenly.

"...You...are...the student enrolling in Youkai Academy?" The bus driver asked as they entered a tunnel.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Shadow asked.

"Hehe...we have arrived sonny boy...hehe...be careful... Youkai Academy is a veerrry horrifying school." The bus driver said blowing a puff of smoke from his cigar.

"Hn doesn't matter. I've experience a lot worse than a bunch of hormonal teenage monsters with anger problems." Shadow said matter-of-factly as he grabbed his bags.

"Ok kid whatever you say." The bus driver said as he closed the bus doors then pulled off.

"Hmph." Shadow decided to take it easy just walk towards the academy.

While walking towards the building with his hands in his pockets, Shadow started just thinking about Black Arms and if they're actuality infiltrating the monster world. Shadow was so lost in thought that he didn't hear someone was yelling at him. Shadow looked up to see a pink-haired friend on a bike flying right at him. At last moment right when the girl on the bike was about to crash into him, Shadow activated his hover shoes as his body glowed yellow as he teleported next to the girl, grabbed her then teleported them back. He looked down at the girl and notice how beautiful she was. Her light-pink haired flowed all the way down to her backed. The girl looked up to him. He noticed she had the same colored eyes as his emerald diamond albeit a little bit lighter. She was wearing the school uniform; a white blouse under a green jacket and a short yellow plaid skirt.

"...Oow...I'm sorry, I got dizzy from my anemia..." The girl said rubbing her head.

"Are you all right?" Shadow asked her.

"The scent of...blood...I...I...can't..., I lose control when I smell that scent" The girl was now holding on to him kind of close.

"Hey what are you doing?" Shadow asked with his hands on her arms.

"I...I'm sorry but...it's just 'cuz I'm a vampire." She said biting Shadow in the neck.

_"Why the hell did she do that?" _Shadow wondered. His flew to the spot of his neck that she bit. Surprisingly he found no puncture marks indicating that he was bitten. _"Wait didn't she just say she was a vampire." _Shadow left his train of thought as he realized that she was looking at him, waiting for his response.

"Nanite koto that was the best blood I ever tasted." The pink haired girl said like she was in some sort of trance. Shadow notice that her eyes held a slight twinkle in them.

"Really, you actually like my blood?" Shadow asked skeptically.

"Yep it's sweet and savory while also being packed full of nutrients." The pink hair girl said blushing while tapping her index fingers together while not looking him in the eyes.

"Really" Shadow asked that being word was the only one he could make out.

"Yeah," Her eyes light up for a sec before looking down again and tapping her index fingers together. She asked her next nervously like she was treading dark waters. "You don't have a problem with vampires, do you?"

"Of course not" Shadow said getting up. He held out his hand to help her up.

"Really, so you're not scared that I'm a vampire." The girls emerald eyes light up again.

"Nope, whether they be monster, human or even alien, I judge someone not by their species or race. I judge someone by their actions and personality. Because you know what they say actions speak louder than words." He said sticking his hands back in his pockets and started to walk away but felt a hand grab his arm.

"Wait, I was wondering if you would consider being my friend." The girl wasn't looking at him and again tapping her index fingers together. Shadow guess she only did that when she was nervous. This struck a nerve with Shadow as nobody really asked him to be his friend. The only person whom Shadow ever considered a friend was Maria. All through Shadow's life it always seemed that if someone offered him their "friendship" it was just a ploy to get him to join their side and help them achieve their goals even with sonic and his friends it seemed they that the only reason they wanted him was so that they could keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't cause any trouble. Sure there were times he accepted the offer but that was only to find and retrieve his lost memories. Now that he had them back he was going to honor Maria's request and build himself a life just like Maria wanted him to but that all would have to wait until he finds out if Black Arms are truly still out there.

"You really want me to be your friend." Shadow asked skeptically.

"Yeah," Her eye's kept lighting up again before she looked away. "I mean if you want. I never really had a true friend. Before, so please be my friend"

This was the first time in Shadow's life where someone actually gave him the option of choosing if he wanted to be friends. Noticing sincereness in her tune, Shadow decided to take her up on her offer.

"Yes, I would glad to be friends with someone like you." Shadow said flashing one shining grin.

"Really" She said her eyes widen and they gained a slight twinkle in them.

"Mhmp." Shadow said nodding.

"Yay." Shadow saw as the girl yell as she started jumping up and down while clapping her hands. She walked over and grabbed her bike while Shadow grabbed his bags. While they were walking a sudden realization hit Shadow.

"I just realize that I don't even know your name." Shadow said.

"My name is Akashiya Moka, what's yours?" Moka asked.

"Unmei Shadow." Shadow answered. It was the last name he used to get in.

"It's officially nice to meet you Shadow-san." Moka said laughing as she held out her hand.

"Likewise Moka-san, Hey maybe we'll get lucky and see each other around." Shadow said he smirking. Then they went their separate ways.

While walking towards the dorms, Shadow couldn't help but notice how everybody had their attention seemed to be on him. He heard the shy comments and whispers going around. He heard guys comment like

"What makes him so special?"

"How come he doesn't have to wear theses awful uniforms?"

"How he gets to wear his normal cloths."

And heard girls whisper like

"Wow he's cute"

"I wonder what his monster forms like."

"Maybe he's one of the S-class monsters."

"Well he does give off that type aura."

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend."

"I hope he doesn't."

Shadow couldn't help but scoff at the comments he was hearing. He hated when people were only infatuated with someone only for the looks but didn't know the persons personality. A little while later after getting situated in his dorm, Shadow was in his homeroom staring out the window when his homeroom teacher Nekenome-sensei entered the room. She seemed to be a cool funny kind of teacher, you know the ones were they're not scared to joke around with their students and you can talk to them about anything even the really embarrassing personal things. From the way the top part of her hair seem to be in the shape of cat ears one could guess she was a cat type monster. She had on a tiger print shirt under a short white blazer with a blue jean skirt and. Shadow notice that her eyes were always closed under her pink reading glasses.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Youkai Academy! I am your home room teacher Shizuka Nekenome. I know you already know this but this is a school built for the sake of monsters to attend." Nekenome-sensei said smiling. "Our current problem, the Earth has already come under the control of the humans! In for us monsters to continue to survive we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with the humans. At this academy, you will be studying **"How to Coexist with Humans"**. So for that reason as a school rule, you will live your lives at this academy in human form!" Nekenome-sensei said cheerfully.

"Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human. This is a foundation of coexistence. You are never allowed any of your fellow students to know your 'True Form', Understand?" Nekenome-sensei finished explaining and asked one last time.

"Hey teacher," A guy that sat in the front of Shadow's right yelled at Nekenome-sensei. "Would it not be better for us to eat up the puny humans, and in the case of the beautiful girls, better to molest them?"

Shadow couldn't believe what he was hearing from this monster reject. Was this the part of the Earth that he'd promised Maria he'd protect? A bunch of monsters who just wanted to rape and kill. But then Shadow started thinking back to his new friend he'd made this morning. The beautiful girl named Akashiya Moka. Shadow still couldn't believe that someone genuinely actually wanted to be his friend. But he was pulled out his train of thought when he heard Nekenome-sensei say.

"Oh incidentally, here at Youkai Academy, the teachers and the students are all monsters, there are no genuine humans here. Since this academy is inside a secret world. To those humans who come to know our existence, we will bring them to _**death**_ or something..." Nekenome-sensei trailed off.

"_Huh, kinda ironic. The school made to coexist with humans just so happens to slaughter them if they find out about this place." S_hadow and the rest of the class turned their attention towards as someone entered.

"S'cuse me. After the entrance ceremony I kinda got lost in the school. Sorry I'm late." Shadow instantly recognized that voice.

_"Know it can't be, could it? But then again it could be possible." _Shadow thought to himself.

"Oh that's fine just take a seat." Nekenome-sensei said to the voice.

"Well what a cute one." She said to herself.

_"It is __her." _Shadow said to himself as he realized that the source of where the voice came from was indeed Moka. She seemed to be striding with so much grace it seemed like she was gliding more than walking. But at that moment a tick mark appeared on Shadow's forehead as the classroom filled with chaos as guys practically drooling over Moka like they were love struck. But what really set him off was the ridiculous comments he heard from his fellow peers.

"Wow who is she? S...such flowing hair...! Big eyes."

"Whoa, beautiful! Even if it's just her transformation, there isn't anyone else who could transform into such a beautiful girl..."

"Hot! She's too hot!"

"I'm so happy to be in the same class as this girl."

"Hey Moka-san" Shadow called out. Moka looked to see who called her name.

"Huh, Shadow-san?" She asked puzzled before. Then to his and everybody else's surprised Moka practically flung herself in Shadow's arms. "It's Shadow-sannn. We're in the same class!?"

This action and there predicament caused an even further commotion as Shadow felt the room fill with a wave of killer intent as the room fill with a bombardment of questions pointed practically at Shadow. Such questions as

"What's with this guy? What relation does he have with that girl!?"

"Our beautiful girl, our beautiful girl."

"...HMMMM." The guy who sat in front on Shadow's right briefly looked at them specifically Moka as she took her seat right behind Shadow before turning back as he pervertedly licked his lips.

After homeroom ha ended, Shadow was now walking the halls of Youkai Academy with a bubbling Moka clutched to his arm. She seemed to be unaware of the attention she was drawing.

_"Haha, actually she's kinda cute. But this all feels like a dream, I still can't b__elieve that I actually have a genuine friend in Moka and she's not trying to use me in anyway." _Shadow thought. On the outside another seen was taking place as more students got a glimpse of Moka's beauty.

"...WOW. Hey did you see that girl."

"Hey, look that girl." One of the students' pointed towards Moka for his friend but he obliviously missed it. "No, no, no that girl."

"Whoa beautiful I've never seen such a hottie."

Another student yelled out. "I...I wanna date her...!"

Shadow ignored as the rest of the comments were directed at him

"Hey, who the hell is that guy next to her?"

Shadow just scoffed at this one "Perhaps he'll leave on his own. If not that bastard is dead." to this Shadow replied in his head _"In your dreams."_

Another one cried out "Let's just kill him now." At this Shadow had to control his battle temper as he was just itching at the opportunity to kick someone's ass but held back. Their walk was interrupted as someone cut of their course.

"Hmm, such a pretty one." They looked to see it was that guy in their class they made the comment about raping and killing humans. "You are called Moka Akashiya are you not!? I am your classmate Saizou Komiya! Salutations!" The grunt that formally introduced himself as Saizou said. The enter hallways were dead silent the moment they heard Saizou talked. Saizou then made the biggest mistake or he would have if Shadow wasn't holding back is urge to rip this guy to shreds because Saizou grabbed Shadow by the collar of his shirt and picked him up one handedly throwing him on the ground. Unknown to everyone behind Shadow's calm exterior on the inside was a raging hurricane of destruction and chaos just waiting to be let out

"It's Saizou. That guy is Saizou Komiya!" One student exclaimed.

"He seems like he's probably one of those ill-mannered suspicious thugs. He sounds like quite the ladies' man, from the human women he's molested. They say caused too many problems out there in human society and was forced into this academy." Another student explained.

"Wouldn't someone like me be far superior to that sort of scummy guy? Why don't we go off somewhere just the two of us and have some fun." Saizou asked pointing at himself but it was soon notice that he was invading her personal space. "Why don't we go out for a bit?" Saizou said getting in her face making her uncomfortable.

"Waa." Was all Moka could say.

"I'm sorry but I'm hanging out with Shadow-san now." Moka said grabbing Shadow hand then started running. As soon as they turned on down a hallway and faded from his vision, Saizou still stood there.

"Humph, just watch me. I never allow a nice women like you escaped..." He said to no one in particular as he slightly raised his right arm just enough to glance at his hand.

Out of sight Moka and Shadow stood by a deserted stair case. It was Moka who broke the silence.

"That was surprising wasn't it, I got a little scared. Are you okay Shadow-san." She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." _"But that's more than I can say for Sa__izou. Ooh wait until I get my hands on him." _Shadow thought. "Hey Moka-san can I ask you a question."

"Sure Shadow-san." She responded back.

"Moka-san...why are you being so friendly towards someone like me." Shadow spat out.

"What do you mean?" Moka asked innocently

"I'm mean from what I can tell. Not only do you have this immense unnatural beauty but also a wonderful bubbly personality. Plus I'm pretty you've probably had better tasting from someone else." Shadow said.

"Well actually you're the first person I've ever drunk from. That was my first time." Moka said shyly. "And it's a feeling I'll never forget."

"Mo...Moka-san." Shadow said her name lowly.

"Oh...I'm so embarrassed," As she gave him what she considered a little pushed which sent Shadow flying into a wall. "Let's have some fun and check out the academy."

"Y...yeah." Shadow said while thinking _"Damn she's got a strong push."_

They spent a while checking out the some of the scenery that Youkai Academy had to offer. While considered some of the spots breathe taking, Shadow _couldn't_ help but like some of this stuff came straight of a horror movie. At one point after he and Moka grabbed themselves something to drink. Shadow walked behind with Moka a few feet in front of him. With his left hand slightly, Shadow smirked to himself when he couldn't help but think. _"So this is what happiness feels like. It feels like I'm on a date with Moka-san"_

"Look Shadow-san, this the school dorm we'll be living in." Moka said gididly.

"Dorm...?" But what Shadow saw didn't look like your typical school dorm but then again this wasn't your typical academy. The dorm building looked like it had been abandon for years. "They call this piece of shit building a dorm? Ha, right Moka-san."

"Moka-san?" That's when he realized she wasn't paying him no attention instead she was gawking at the building.

"So, cool. Such a building, full of dignity and character. Why don't you like it Shadow-san, even though your a monster?" Moka asked

"Not in the slightest." Shadow replied honestly. He really didn't like the building because of its appearance but decided to give it a shot because after all looks could be deceiving. By this point Shadow was a few feet in front of Moka with his hand still in his

pocket.

"Oh speaking of which, what kind of monster are you Shadow-san." Moka asked.

"Moka-san you know as well as I that it's against the school rules to tell each other our true monster forms but maybe you'll find out later in the semester." Shadow said smirking at her unknown to him one of his fangs poked out.

"That's not far Shadow-san, I told my monster form so why can't you tell me yours." Moka asked upset but to Shadow it was a cute upset.

"Yeah well you told me your monster form before we found out the rule and plus you look pretty human to me Moka-san. How can I be sure you're actually a vampire?" Shadow said flipping the question in progressed back at Moka.

"...Yep, of I am. Right now I look pretty human but," She motion for him to look at what was around her neck. It was a black choker with silver cross attached to the chain that lay between her cleavage. Most guys would take this the wrong way as an attempt for them to get an eye full but not Shadow. The cross had in its center a ruby gem with a slit eye in it. "Y'see if I was to take this rosary on my chest off I would become the real thing, an evil scary vampire."

"Really." Shadow asked. From what he just heard the sort of worked like his inhibitor rings. Which he just so happened to be fiddling with.

"Yeah, y'see rosaries have the effect of sealing off a vampire's powers. Since in my original form I was hated and caused conflict. I put on this rosary on myself so I'd keep my vampire powers sealed." Moka finished. Shadow just realized that Moka was just like him in a way that both had to have their true power sealed away for survival. Moka slowly made her way to wear Shadow was standing a placed her left hand on his chest.

"Oh, but even if our power is sealed, we still get blood cravings." She said with her face a few inches from his. Shadow was lost in her eyes.

"Huh...whoa...Moka." Shadow said still lost.

"My weakness." Moka said right before biting him on his neck.

The next day Shadow was calmly walking to the school wearing the same outfit as yesterday. Thinking about his two best friends; his old one Maria and his new one Moka. He couldn't help but notice the similarities between the two. Both had a bubbly personality, both had an aura around them that you just couldn't but want to be nice to them. But the last one that really had ultimate life form thinking was that they both wanted to be friends with Shadow. He was abruptly pulled from thought when someone called for him. Leaning against a tree while he made his way over there was the guy from yesterday Saizou Komiya. This guy really pissed Shadow off to the extreme. The way the guy bullied other students, the way he tried to intimidate Shadow yesterday but what really pissed Shadow off was two things; first was how uncomfortable he made Moka feel yesterday and the second was how he could so easily talk about killing humans and raping innocent girls just because he could. All day yesterday Shadow had to hold back the urge to rip this guy to pieces. Now he had the ordacity to call Shadow out. Well let's just say it was someone's lucky day. Shadow knew he didn't have to do anything physical to the guy unless he started the altercation but that didn't mean he wasn't allowed to have his fun by telling him off.

"...Hey wait up lover boy." Shadow was barely able to give him a glance before he found himself slammed back into a wall. "Looks like you had a lot of fun with Moka Akashiya yesterday and you're gonna pay for it today. Your true form, what is your true form."

This just made Shadow smirk at the pathetic attempt Saizou made as he knew he couldn't openly tell him. Shadow decided on a different approach.

"As you know it's against the school rules to tell another student his monster form. I however will give you a hint. Tell me Saizou have you ever heard of the Ultimate Life form?" Shadow asked with his smirk still on his face.

"What, are you kidding me of course I have? Everyone in the monster world knows about the legendary Ultimate Life form. He's known as the most powerful being in the enter universe. Legend has it he's the being that created all monster life and form. He's revered as a god. He's known for saving the Earth twice and stopped an alien invasion from occurring." Saizou finished. By that point a crowd started to form around the two as onlookers were curious as to what was going on. Shadow couldn't help but chuckle at this. Obviously this didn't sit well with Saizou as the bully pulled Shadow forward before slamming him back into the wall. Saizou notice that Shadow wasn't even fazed by the slam. Saizou asked his next question in the form of a sneer. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that I don't know about the whole creating monster life but it seems my reputation precedes me." Shadow replied regaining his composure but still keeping his smirk on his face.

"What are you babbling on about?" Saizou said getting impatient.

"You know that legendary Ultimate Life form. Well you're looking at him."

"What?" Saizou said in disbelief. The moment Shadow made his statement the whole crowd filled with whispers.

"I am the Ultimate Life form." Shadow laughed smugly.

"Don't lie to me." An angered Saizou yelled as he punched the wall where Shadow was once held. Onlookers gasped as the wall crumble under the punch. Two new onlookers who just showed didn't here Shadow's statement, were in awe at the destruction.

"Wow!?"

"The wall was smashed to pieces in just one punch."

But what really shock the onlookers from before and Saizou was that Saizou's punch completely missed. Standing back to back with Saizou was a completely calm Shadow with his hands in his pocket.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not what I speak and said was the truth. It's your problem if you choose not to heed my words or stick with arrogant ignorance." They were still back to back. He wasn't paying any attention to see an enraged Saizou's face, he was too busy staring at the sky as he said those words. Shadow felt himself get pick up by the collar of his black shirt again. A tick mark appeared on his forehead as this had Shadow thinking. _"Geez how many times is gonna keep doing this."_

"Any way don't go anywhere near Moka again! If you even talk to her your dead boy." Saizou finished threating before he pushed Shadow through the crowd then turned to take his leave. Shadow posture didn't change not even as he was pushed. He still held that calm face expression like he couldn't careless at Saizou's empty threats. Shadow had activated the jets of his hover shoes to slow down his descent. The jet propulsion pushed back against Shadow slowly causing him to stop before he had them deactivate. As every gawked at surprised, Shadow saw now that Saizou's right hand was in its monster form. Saizou was semi-stunned at the shoes but didn't change his attitude towards the wearer.

"That's more of the other way around, Saizou. If you ever or even dare put your hands on Moka, you should be prepared to expect a visit from the Shinigami himself as he takes your soul away because you won't survive once I rip you to shreds" Shadow gave a calm yet very deadly threat back. He didn't know what came over him. Even though he just met the girl he could already feel himself be drawn towards the pink haired vampiress. Like he wanted to protect her with his life. He hadn't felt like that since Maria. At thought his mind already went back to Maria and how he had failed her but not this time Shadow made a promise with himself that he would never fail to protect his friends just like he protected Maria. Shadow was walking again when he heard somebody yell for him. He wasn't by the empty threat. Shadow realized that he was given a new life at Youkai Academy and new friend. And now that he had it he wasn't going to let anybody stop him from enjoying especially some sick monster punks with ego problems.

"Ohayo Shadow-san, if we don't hurry we're gonna be tardy." He heard as she tackled him in a hug from the back.

"Mo...Moka-san." He called back. At this he started to chuckle. "Yeah you're right lets go." They started walking when Shadow realized something he left his backpack at the altercation site with Saizou. Moka seem to sense this and asked what's wrong.

"Well you see I left my book bag back in my room and I need to get it. Would mine if you wait on me for a sec?" Shadow half-lied. Shadow was waiting patiently to see if Moka caught on to his deception but likely she just smiled and said hurry back. Even though that haven't known each other that long, Moka somehow knew he wasn't telling her the whole truth but she trusted Shadow.

"Sure Shadow-san, I'll be waiting." Moka said giddily, plus if Shadow wanted to talk to her he would've right?

Shadow ran until he was sure Moka couldn't see then activate his hover shoes, so that he could stretch his legs. He didn't do it in front of Moka because she would've started asking questions like about how he could move that fast, then she would started guessing his monster form again but at that moment he didn't want to tell her at least not yet. The worst part of all was that Shadow hate lying to her. At that moment a pained sensation went through Shadow's heart. _"What's happening."_ But as quickly as the pain it started it stopped. He made a notice to himself to check it out later. Where Shadow once stood was now empty but one could make there out a trail of whitish yellow light as his jets activate. He used his super speed to go back to where his backpack laid. Right when he picked it up he heard a blood cradling scream. Instantly he knew who it was

"Moka." At that moment Shadow didn't care if Moka started asking questions. He just felt like a complete dumbass for leaving her alone, especially with sick bastard Saizou out there. _"Damn it how could I have been so stupid and careless. How could I be so stupid to leave her there all alone with a sick bastard like Saizou just waiting for me to slip up. Now Moka's in trouble and she needs my help._ _All for the sake of __not wanting her to know who I am." _Automatically his mind went to Maria of that day. _"No, I want let that happen again. I promise Maria, I won't let you down. I promised I would never lose another friend. This time I won't see another person precious to me__ get stolen." _Shadow thought as his enter body turned into a yellowish blurring light as he teleported from his location to the last spot he left Moka.

Meanwhile back with Moka

Moka was silently kicking a rock while waiting for Shadow get back. She was thinking about Shadow. _"My first friend, my first real friend. And he's already abandon me. No, no, no, he hasn't abandoned you he just went to get his stuff. So why does my heart feel so heavy." _Moka was pulled out of thought as she felt someone grab her left wrist. At first she thought it was Shadow but then she realized that Shadow wouldn't grab her and secondly he would've made his presence known.

"...Hey! Why is it you are alone!?" the voice of Saizou said to Moka

"Saizou...!" Moka gasped.

"You shouldn't be lonely Moka Akashiya when you can be with a man like me." He said pervertedly licking the corner of his mouth. Moka responded by slapping him away from her. Saizou was surprisingly taken back by this.

"Mwaha... I am serious Moka, your incomparable beauty to any one of those puny humans I have molested! I want you in all seriousness Moka Akashiya." Saizou stated throwing off his academy jacket.

"Sai...Saizou?" Moka said worried as his tongue became inhumanly large.

"...Arrgh ohh I can't stop myself. When I feel like this, my body starts to ache. When I come to this point, there is no stopping me... I just can't stay in my human form any more" Saizou body started to transforming.

"N...No someone, help..." Moka said

"Ha ha ha ha hah, I'm going to enjoy this little violation of the school rules." Saizou's muscle mass started to increase as his body doubled in size.

"Ew." Moka cried as Saizou's tongue snaked around Moka's body. Moka let out shrieking scream.

"Shadow-sannn…" Moka screamed.

"Don't bother calling for the pathetic loser. Didn't he tell that I told him to stay away from you?" Saizou's statement hit Moka hard.

_"So it's true he did abandon me. I really am alone again." _Moka started to cry at the realization. But this resolution was resolve because as Saizou was laughing, someone's foot slammed on Saizou's head forcing him to bite his tongue and release Moka. Moka saw a bright flash of light as she looked to see she was in the arms of Shadow. "Shadow-san!"

"Are you alright Moka-san?" He said looking down at her.

"Mhm, I am now." Moka shook her head.

"Good because I'm sorry for leaving you alone like that. I really did go to get my back but I also didn't want you to see power." Shadow said regretfully.

"I thought you had abandoned me and I was alone again." Moka said with her head down. Shadow realized just how much he put her through and made a resolve with himself to never lose her again.

Moka then realized the last part of Shadow's statement. "And what do you mean you didn't want me to see you power."

"I'm sorry it's just that as long as I can remember every time someone's offered me a piece of their "friendship" they just end up using me. But now that I've met you I know you're not like the rest of them. I made I promise to myself, and my friend Maria that I now make with you. I promise that I'll always be by your side." Shadow promised honestly putting her down.

"Was there any doubt." Moka asked. She acted like she was mad and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not anymore." Shadow responded. Shadow asked his next question Moka his next question facing Saizou. "By the way Moka you asked me what my monster form was. And I think it's about time I answered but let me ask you this. Have you ever heard of the Ultimate Life Form?"

Moka nodded before she understood what he was implying. "You're…"

"Yes Moka-san, I am the Ultimate Life Form." Shadow felt a fist go upside his head. He was half-expecting it to have come from Saizou but he would've realized if the bully moved and he would've easily been able to dodge it. Instead he looked up to an extremely pissed off Moka with a tick mark on her head. He should've known it was her by the amount of strength she put into it. "Mo…Moka-san?"

"You idiot, do you think so low of me that I'd betray the trust you put in me? I trusted you with the knowledge of my true form, so what make's you think that I'd betray you?" Moka yelled at the Ultimate Life Form.

"I'm sorry Moka-san, I should have trusted you. How bout after handle this I give a nice warm helping of my blood." Moka's eyes brighten at the sound of getting a nice mouthful of Shadow's delicious blood. Shadow turned back around to face Saizou.

"The scum... Didn't I tell you not to come near Moka again?" Saizou charged at Shadow. Saizou completely missed however as he only saw Shadow as a blur of moving light as he moved at superfast speed.

"Yeah I heard you. But didn't I tell you that if you was to lay even of a finger on Moka that I'd personally send you to the Shinigami. Now it's time to pay Saizou." Shadow stated as he appeared right behind. He drew back his right arm as yellow energy gathered in his palm and started taking the form of multiple yellow lightning arrow-headed shaped bolts. "Take this **Chaos Spear."**

Unable to dodge in time, Saizou's body was filled with the electrical energy as multiple arrow-headed shaped lightning bolts struck his back. Saizou was on the ground clutching his sides.

"Come on Saizou I know that wasn't enough to stop you and if it was than that makes your ass even more pathetic then I originally thought." Shadow stated. Saizou's head turned to look at Shadow.

"You bastard. Don't you dare underestimate me!" Saizou yelled as he quickly got up to charge at Shadow again. He sent furious barrage of clawed swipes at Shadow. But with his superfast reflexes, Shadow was able to dodge every single one of them. Getting bored with the brute, Shadow thrusted his right palm into Saizou's over sized chest sending slidinig into the ground. The palm thrust also force Saizou to cough up blood. Saizou repeated his last actions again as he squeezed his sides in pain but this time he held an deciesive smirk on his face as he turned his head to glare at Shadow. Said Ultimate Life Form just stood there with a calm yet deadly facial expression. He was just waiting for the moment when Saizou would strike. The moment he notice Saizou's body tense he got into fight stance. Saizou charge at Shadow like before but this time instead of throwing another barrage of punches and swipes. He did something extremely petty, he threw dirty in Shadow's eyes.

_"Damn it my eye's." _Was all Shadow got think. This gave Saizou the upperhand as he brought his left arm back as he punched Shadow in the abdomen then in the face with the other. The punches nerve caused Shadow to loose balance but it did cause his feet to slide infront of Moka who was still sitting on the ground.

"Ha not so tough now. Let's see you act so cocky now you little bastard." Saizou said bragging.

"Shadow-san are you all right?" Moka asked fully concered.

"I'm fine Moka-san, this is nothing more than a nuscence than what I've normally dealt with. But this getting annoying and to think I was gonna give you a quick death Saizou. But since you've resorted to such trickery, now I'm pissed." Shadow said rubbing his eye's with his jacket's sleeve trying to get the dirty out.

"Haha, now your're pissing me off. How do you expect to fight me if you can't even see me." Saizou boasted.

"You said I need to see. Now Saizou prepared to meet your end." With his eye's hazed by the dirt inside them, while still glaring at Saizou, Shadow used his right arm behind his back until he felt a chain. _"Now with this I'll finish this." _But he didn't hear Moka call his name as he yank what was on the end of the chain.

"No the rosary came off." Moka said indisbelief.

"Now take this **Chaos Con-**" He was caught off as behind him, he and Saizou felt an eruption of power. _"What the hell?" _That was until Shadow felt what was in his hand, it wasn't his Chaos Emerald but Moka's rosary. For Shadow and Saizou only one thing came to mine. "Oh shit."

They were in awe as they witness Moka's transformed into her true vampire form. They saw Moka levitate off the ground as Moka's instense youkai was starting to cause a slight earthquake. Moka's pink bubble gum hair turned into shining silver, and her bust and waist sizes increased. Her fangs were also more visible.

"Moka-san?" Shadow asked curiously as she landed infront off him. As she opened her eye's he saw they were no longer the peaceful green eye's he once new but was now held an intense desire to kill.

"Just like the legends, red eyes and an intense supernatural energy! This is... this a super vampire." Saizou said trying to sheild his eye's from the amount enegry the newly tranformed vampire released. The newly released vampire was jogging in place as she stretched her body. She gave out a few practice kicks to the air before she turned to face Shadow, who by this time had fully recovered from Saizou's sneak attack.

**"So you're the legendary Ultimate Life Form whose power is said to surpass even that of the strongest of us vampires and revered as a god and savior of our planet." **Shadow notice that her voice sounded notably deeper more mature.

"Indeed I am. And you must be the super big bad ass vampire the pink haired Moka warnded me about. I would love to chat it up with you but it may seem we still have some trash to burn. But now that you're here and since it was you he harassed I'll let you do the honors of killing him unless you'll still allow me to do it." Shadow said with his smirrk on his face before becoming serious as he looked at Saizou.

**"Hmph, and they say shilvery is dead." **Vampire Moka turned back to look at Saizou. **"What'****s wrong rogue one...? You...want me right? Try and take me... by force, here." **The vampire Moka taunted and Saizou being the big dumb ass he is, he charged at her.

He realized somethiing was a miss as she didn't move and inch as he tried to grab her.

"_Wh,__,why doesn't she dodge. Why doesn't she even bat an eyelas"_

**"Attacking me with the pitiful degree of power. You had better Know Your Place." **The vampire Moka said bring back her right then having it connect with Saizou's face sending him flying threw a tree into the tomb stones. **"A low class monster like you who has nothing to show for his size. Doesn't even make for a decent opponent in a contest in strength."**

"Ugh..." Was all that Saizou's unconscious body mouth could produce as a response.

_"Damn, __she's pretty strong. That power of hers is nothing to shit at. She completely dominated Saizou's ass with just one kick. Even if I was holding back a lot of my power, I shouldn't make her out to be an enemy." _Shadow was brought out of thought as the vampired Moka approached him.

**"...What's wrong? Are you scared? Of this me." **Vampire Moka asked. Shadow just scoffed at these question's which seem to surprise her before she got annoyed at the idea of someone scoffing at her even if he was more powerful than she.

"I give you the same answer I gave the other you. I judge those by their actions not by there appearance." Shadow said standing his ground and looking here directly in the eyes. "_Damn, even I've got to admit that this Moka is just as beautiful as th__e last maybe even more so but she's scary as fuck." _Shadow thought.

"**You are indeed a noble one Ultimate Life Form. But it seems this me who has not awoken from slumber for a very long is still tired. I am also holding you to your promise you made with ****the sentimental me as your blood is very delicious to my sleeping self. Until we meet again, you had better babysit the sentimental other me." **The vampire Moka said as she caressed his cheek with the rosary she had swiped. She placed the rosary back on and she transformed back into her sealed state. Her body sawyed back and forth before falling into Shadow's arms. He picked her bridal style and teleported them to her room to drop her of. In the distance miles away from then as Shadow teleported out, stood the bus driver looking out in the distance.

"Hehe... this kid is going to bring a lot of entertainment to this place. Let's just hope he can survive the perils that go one her." He said leaning against his bus blowing puffs from his cigar in the wind.

The Next Morning

There stood Shadow as he looked out into the distance as he waited for Moka. He started just walk and meet her in their class when he heard his name being called.

"Shadow-san." He turned his head in curiousity. The next thing he knew was that he was tackled in a hug from behind. "Ohayo Shadow-san, what'cha doin?" She asked as they began to walk through the schools front doors.

"I was waiting on my new best friend. Maybe you've seen her, she's got pink hair like yours and bright emerald green eye's like yours too." He pretend to not know her.

"Really." Moka replied playing along

"Yeah but the difference is that she's normally on time." He replied. This earned him a fist on his head.

"Hey what was that for." He asked already knowing the answer.

"Hm, and to think that I was gonna let you off of your promise but after that little stunt I'm going to take what is mine Unmei Shadow." Moka said exposing her fangs.

"All right Moka, it's only far after all I did promise." Shadow pulled his collar down to give Moka better access. He heard her 'yay' as he felt the pleasuring pain of Moka fangs puncturing his neck as she started sucking his blood. With that he had only one thought. _"Damn this is gonna be one long school year."_


End file.
